This invention relates to a serving container construction for a food product, such as a hamburger or other so-called fast food product.
In the dispensing of food products such as hamburgers from fast food outlets, it is usually the custom to provide serving containers for each hamburger. Often, the hamburgers are built or formed, then transferred to a serving container, a plurality of serving containers being stacked in a heated holding bin for sequential distribution to purchasers. The hamburgers are often of different sizes, with size differential usually due to the height of the hamburger and not its diameter. Thus, a smaller hamburger may contain a single meat patty with condiments or other fillings, while a larger hamburger will have several meat patties. In order to accommodate hamburgers of various heights, it is usually necessary either to maintain a supply of serving containers of different sizes, or, alternatively, to inventory one serving container which will accommodate the largest size hamburger. If the first option is elected, greater storage area is required for the different sizes. If the second option is elected, the use of larger serving containers than required clearly represents a waste of material.